


Phenylethylamine

by zora (nico_neo)



Series: Hooked On A Feeling [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, I think?, Idiots in Love, M/M, Relationship Study, Science references, Slice of Life, like literally two words but i felt smart writing them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/zora
Summary: Tetsurou and Koutarou never put a name on their relationship. Everything happened so easily that they didn’t need to. Just like a river flowing into the ocean, it was natural.Soulmate /ˈsəʊlmeɪt/[noun] someone who does the same weird things you do
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Hooked On A Feeling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843684
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	Phenylethylamine

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ~
> 
> I am, back again.
> 
> How to describe this... well it's linked to my previous [osaaka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896296)  
> fic though I think it can be read as a standalone. But, for a better understanding of the entirety of the story, and maybe the dynamic, I'll suggest you read Cooking Is Love Made Visible first! Or after this one, like you want! 
> 
> Really this is basically just fluff... fluff... and probably a lot of self indulgence lol
> 
> Here's the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/55oFVEmGMUMgMeGoppuDRn?si=htZsVDT3Q_u1gRD3FeufAA)  
> for this fic. Basically it's just a bunch of songs i've listened to while writing lol

Tetsurou and Koutarou never put a name on their relationship. Everything happened so naturally that they didn’t need to. They immediately clicked. First, of course, with volleyball. Kuroo, with his acute sense of the game, found a way to block Bokuto’s spikes - or slow them down if he couldn’t completely block out - after several tries. At the end of the match, Bokuto came to him with a big smile on his face, his eyes challenging and asked him to train some more. Kuroo had accepted with a grin, and that was the start of it all.

Then, they started to hang out outside of the volleyball training camps. Living in the same city sure helped. It started as ice cream after class. Then going to some high school parties with each of their teams. And then, hanging out just the two of them. Getting lunch, playing volleyball, movie nights... Without the need to define what it was. Just like a river flowing into the ocean, it was natural. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The first time they kissed, they were again at a training camp, doing some late night practice as usual. Akaashi had taken his leave before them, but Bokuto wanted to keep practicing his spikes. So, naturally, Kuroo offered to set for him since Akaashi wasn’t here. They only stopped when they ran out of balls and Kuroo could feel his legs turning to jelly with the exhaustion of the day. Bokuto seemed to finally deflate out of energy as well, because as soon as Tetsurou had sat on the floor, out of breath, he had simply _collapsed_ on the floor with a yawn next to him.

“Dude, you can’t sleep here.” Kuroo had pointed out, laughing.

“Nothing can stop me, man. I can’t feel my legs anymore.” Bokuto had replied.

“We need to clean, though.”

Two minutes later, Bokuto was up again on his feet. Kuroo had _no idea_ how he did it. He felt like his legs would break from the mere move of trying to stand up. Koutarou had already thrown a few balls back in the basket provided. 

“You alright?”

“I can’t feel my legs bro, I’m afraid to stand up.”

Bokuto had chuckled, thrown another ball in the basket and walked to him, bending and offering him a hand.

“C’mon, I’ll help you up.”

Kuroo had grabbed and pulled on the offered hand, ready to be hoisted up. But, as he was about to pull him up, Bokuto stumbled on his feet, catching himself before he could knock Kuroo out with his head. Which resulted in their faces being _close_ to each other. Their noses were brushing and they could count each other’s eyelashes. It could have been weird, being so close to someone. But it wasn’t. And inching closer until their lips touched only felt natural. And right. 

Keiji’s and Kenma’s only comments the next morning were a mutual “thank, god, finally.”

When they kissed goodbye at the end of the training camp - with of course the unspoken promise of hanging out soon -, Kuroo had lost hearing on both ears thanks to Yamamoto’s screaming.

“Yamamoto, shut the fuck up.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Moving in together for university didn’t need a long thought either. They were having lunch and the topic came out when Bokuto said he received his acceptance letter. Kuroo had received his a few days earlier.

“I don’t know if I’ll take a student residence or an apartment, though.” Koutarou had wondered aloud, taking another bite of his Subway teriyaki sandwich.

“I’m taking an apartment, not too far. I looked it up a bit. It’s not that expensive, I think I was lucky to find it. I’m visiting it next weekend.” Tetsurou had answered, stealing a falling piece of teriyaki from Bokuto’s sandwich. 

“Really?” the other’s eyes had shined, a smile growing on his face. “That’s great, babe. Maybe I should hurry and look it up too.”

“Want to move in together?” Kuroo had asked, casually, biting on his own tuna sandwich. 

Bokuto had looked at him like he just had the best idea ever, or as if he was announcing him he was running for president, then exclaimed: “Bro that’s the best idea ever!”

And move in together they did. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saying “I love you” came easily. It didn’t happen at some fancy dinner or under a night sky. It happened in the warm cocoon that was their home and each other's embrace when watching _Marriage Story_ on Netflix. The movie was Kuroo’s idea, because he wanted to watch it upon seeing the synopsis - and because he knew it had won at the Oscars -. Bokuto agreed because whatever Kuroo wanted to watch, he’ll watch. And it had Scarlett Johansson and Adam Driver as a main cast, goddammit! 

When the infamous yelling scene happened, Kuroo had felt Bokuto’s arms tighten around his chest, where they were wrapped. The white-haired head’s was resting on the top of his.

“That’s some harsh words he said to her.” he had whispered in Kuroo’s raven hair.

Kuroo had squeezed one of his hands and answered, voice a soft whisper. “That’s because he love her so much. That’s his pain and anger talking. Because he loves her.”

“I don’t want this to happen.”

Kuroo had looked at him, then. Moving his body so he didn’t twist his neck, the movie becoming a background noise as he was looking into the other’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“I mean…” Koutarou had bitten his lips. “If he loved her too much - if they loved each other too much - and that’s the reason why they’re in this situation, now.” he had made a pause. ”I don’t want this to happen to us.”

Tetsurou remembered furrowing his eyebrows, but his heart and mind were at peace.

“Why would it happen to us?”

“Because I love you. And I don’t want to lose you because it would have become too overwhelming for the both of us.”

The raven haired had cupped his cheek with one of his hand and softly silenced him with a kiss. As he spoke again, they were still close enough to interrupt one another to kiss again.

“I can’t tell you it won’t happen. But what I can tell you is that I’m _sure_ it won’t happen because you’re feeling _right_ since the beginning and nothing can beat that. It has never felt overwhelming, it has always felt _natural_. I can’t name what all of this,” he made a small gesture between the two of them. “is. And we don’t have to. But what I know, is that I love you too.”

When Bokuto kissed him again, both their whole being were at peace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Being a med student was _exhausting_ , Kuroo didn’t remember the last time he had an actual night of sleep. Being in his last year was really a bitch. The only thing that made him operate was the five and plus cup of coffee he had everyday. 

And _finally_ going home to a certain white-haired. 

When he pushed the door of the apartment open, a dim light was coming from the living room. Like usual. Bokuto always stayed up and waited for Kuroo to come back from the lab on Friday nights. Tetsurou locked the door behind him, got rid of his shoes and made his way to living room with a smile, which turn into a grin.

Koutarou didn’t seem to have heard him, too engrossed in the magazine he was reading. Kuroo put his hands in the pockets of his jacket, silently making his way to the armrest of the couch, where Bokuto’s head was resting as he was laying on their grey couch. The raven haired bent his head over his lover’s with a “boo!” making Bokuto screech like a high school girl at her first concert. The white haired put a hand against his chest, feigning a dramatic face.

“That’s it. I died. But I was sent back to life because a higher spirit told me it wasn’t my time yet.”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Kuroo smirked.

Bokuto laughed then looked up at him, still laying in the couch as Kuroo was still bending over him.

“Hey.” he said, smiling.

Tetsurou echoed his greeting and bent down further to place a kiss on his lips. Koutarou then sat up as the other got rid of his jacket and plopped down on the couch next to him. Arms were immediately wrapped around Kuroo’s frame, and kisses were placed on his face.

“Did you have dinner?” Bokuto asked. Kuroo shook his head no, eyes shut and ready to fall asleep right here this second. “I ordered takeout earlier - because I knew you'd be too engrossed in your pipettes and tubes to bother to eat something -. It’s in the fridge.”

“What did you order?”

“Sushis.” Bokuto answered, placing another kiss on the crown of his head. “I was craving sushis. Actually, I was craving both sushi and pizza. So I had to ask a third party for which one to order, so I called Keiji...”

Kuroo smiled as Bokuto was recounting him the whole process of the sushi ordering. He could listen to him talk all day.

How sappy. But he was honest. 

He wasn’t much of a talker, often preferring listening rather than speaking. Though he has his fair share of conversation. He mostly talked when he thinks it’s necessary.

Bokuto, on the other hand, talks a lot. If he wasn’t talking, something was off - or, if you take it on a volleyball scenery, it’s because he is focused -. Some find his constant babbling annoying, Tetsurou find it endearing. That’s what makes Bokuto being Bokuto. Some find his attitude rather childish, getting excited over the littlest thing. Kuroo didn’t agree. Koutarou was searching for the good in everything rather than the bad. He was acting and thinking more with his heart than with his head. And Kuroo loved that about him.

Also, for the record, serious mode Bokuto was _hot as fuck._

“... And then I ordered sushi in the end.” Koutarou smiled down at him. His smile was taking on his whole face. “Hey, did one of your brain neuron blew up?” he waved a hand in front of Kuroo’s face, who was watching him fondly.

“Nah, I’m good. I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

And he loved that even after all these years, Koutarou still blushed when Tetsurou was being bold.

“Come on, bro. You’ll make me blush.” Bokuto planted a kiss on the raven’s smirk and tapped him on the shoulder while standing up. “Now, come eat some real food,” he took the takeout boxes out of the fridge. “You’re getting all skinny only eating cafeteria sandwiches and coffee. Get some deoxyribonucleic acid! You need it.”

“It’s _docosahexaenoic_ acid, babe.” Kuroo corrected him, chuckling softly and setting down next to his partner.

“Yeah, docoxyribonoic acid.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**loml <3 🦉**

_I’m taking Keiji out of his papers (again) [11:56am]_

_Do you want to come with us? :D [11:56am]_  
  


_Where are you going? [11:57am]_

_What a question bro [11:57am]_

_To Onigiri Miya of course [11:58am]_  
  


_Of course, where else [11:58am]_

_Well, lucky you I might have a 2h gap before having to lock myself in a square room again [11:59am]_

_I’ll meet you two there [11:59am]_

_See you! :D <3 [12:00pm]_

  
  
  


Kuroo pushed open the door of _Onigiri Miya_ and was immediately welcomed with a breeze of fresh hair - god bless the air conditioning - and the smell of handmade food. 

It certainly changed from the smell of hospital, chemical products and cheap coffee.

He immediately spotted where Koutarou and Keiji were seated. It wasn’t hard, his partner’s hair certainly stood out. Osamu greeted him as he came back from the back room. Kuroo did the same and made his way to the table were the two others were.

He pecked Koutarou’s cheek as he sat down and smiled at Akaashi. Bokuto kissed his cheek as well and his smile immediately became brighter. Keiji was looking at them, face blank, but Kuroo saw the quirk his lips had at watching them. Spending so much time knowing him, he could now perceive what other people, who didn’t know Keiji like he do, couldn’t. 

“Do you want a kiss too?” he asked the other man, smirking.

“No, thanks.” Keiji smirked back.

“Oh I know you want it. Just not coming from me.” Tetsurou continued teasing, looking behind him to spare a look at Osamu.

Bokuto laughed next to him as Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“A birdie told me there was some improvement going on, though.” the white haired added.

Kuroo’s smirk widened. 

“Do you need some… _supplies_ , perhaps?” 

They both started to laugh when Keiji left out a sigh and started rubbing his temples.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m done. I quit.” was the first thing that Bokuto said when he entered the apartment after his Saturday morning practice.

Kuroo was still wearing his pajamas - a black t-shirt and red shorts, as well as his old Nekoma jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows - and dozing off to some American tv show. But, upon hearing Koutarou coming back and mostly the words that left his mouth, he was now wide awake. 

“What?” he sat up and looked at his partner, who was making his way to the couch, face hard. “What do you mean quitting?”

Quitting volleyball? Quitting him? What did he mean? Kuroo’s brain was running a full triathlon and he could feel the headache coming.

“Tsumu Tsumu and Hinata!” Bokuto then exclaimed. “I quit! They’re pining so _hard_ it’s becoming _disgusting!_ It physically hurts me!”

Tetsurou’s mouth fell open and he could feel his brain giving up. Kaboom, gone.

But Koutarou’s face was _serious._

“Babe.” Kuroo called him, and Bokuto looked up at him curious. “I’m all up for you to tell me about the shrimp and blondie’s pining, but please, never scare me like that ever again.” 

Bokuto frowned. “What do you mean? Scare you?”

Kuroo sighed lightly and looked at him. Koutarou was _too innocent_ and _slightly_ dense sometimes. But it was endearing.

“I thought you wanted to quit volleyball. Or…” he waved a hand at their surroundings. “Me. This.” at Bokuto’s offended face he quickly added. “I know, I know but listen, I freaked out okay?”

Koutarou didn’t seem comforted, and Tetsurou felt a little bad about his own internal panic. Biting his lips, he spoke again, unsure.

“It’s just that you seemed so… upset and serious I just -“

“I love you too much to quit you, silly.” Koutarou cut him off. Not harshly, not angry, not upset. Only honest, soft and fond.

Tetsurou blamed his tiredness for the tears gathering in his eyes. He was too fond of this man. He cupped Bokuto’s cheeks and pulled him in a kiss. The white haired didn’t waste time to wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist, as the raven haired made them both fall down on the couch, so Koutarou was on top of him. 

When they pulled apart, they looked into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before starting to chuckle. Kuroo’s thumbs caressed Bokuto’s cheekbones as he spoke again.

“I love you too, dummy.”

Bokuto smiled back, softly, before raising an eyebrow, teasingly.

“You’re the dummy. What even gave you this idea?” Tetsurou could only shrug at this, but the smile never left his face. Koutarou dropped another kiss on his lips before settling his face in the crook of the raven haired’s neck, arranging their bodies so they’ll be more comfortable. Kuroo’s arms were now wrapped around Bokuto’s neck as his fingers played with his gelled hair. “Really, they’re _painful_ to watch. I’m gonna get an aneurysm. Or a cevebrorascular accident.”

“ _Cerebrovascular_ accident, honey.” he chuckled. “But, tell me, what’s up with them.”

“So you know how they performed this new technique right? Well, they managed to get it on first try today and they literally had stars in their eyes when they looked back at each other and I swear to whatever is holy, the _tension_ Tetsu, the tension. Even Sakusa…”

Yes, Kuroo was dumb.

But he was also in love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuroo has been in love twice in his whole life. 

His first love was Kenma. A platonic love. His childhood best friend. Two souls destined to meet and stay together for the rest of their lives.

His second love was his actual love. Koutarou. What Kuroo would call a soulmate. Two pieces of the same soul that got separated at the dusk of their creation, but which met again to be one whole again until the end of times.

But, Kuroo thinks he might have fallen in love a third time. Unexpected. But the universe was known to play tricks.

He had to bring Keiji’s cat back to _their_ own home. His friend wouldn’t mind if they stole little Natsu, would he?

“No. You’re not taking her home.” were Keiji harsh words, piercing Tetsurou’s heart and shattering it to pieces.

At least he was holding her, right now.

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind coming back home with us,” he retorted. “Right, sweetie?” he asked the cat.

Natsu just looked at him with her big, innocent, metallic blue eyes. And meowed. Tiny, soft.

Koutarou cooed next to him, gently and delicately petting the kitten with the tip of his fingers, like he was afraid to hurt her if he put more force to it.

When Keiji left the two in his living room to go fetch more drinks in the kitchen, Bokuto shot a quick glance behind his shoulders before tilting closer - more than he already was - to Kuroo.

“Do you think we can ask to babysit, sometimes?” he asked, in a whisper.

“Dude, that’s the perfect idea.” Kuroo grinned. “I know, wait.” and he gave him the tiny black kitten. Bokuto happily took her in his big arms. Kuroo smiled at the view. Adorable.

When Keiji came back, Tetsurou didn’t lose a minute, joining his hands under his chin and giving the other man his best charming smile.

“Hey, what about we take her home when you have your nightly dates with Osamu?”

The only answer he got was a pillow thrown at his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kenma loves his best friend. He really does.

But Kuroo is _stupid._

And that’s what Kenma will tell him once he’d fetch him out of his lab to bring him back home. Judging by the lack of text from the older man, Kenma is assuming he’s been there for at least two days.

The worst part is, Kenma couldn’t even be totally mad at Kuroo for this.

First, because the other put a lot of effort in his studies, in order to obtain his degree. Seven years of your life spent between theoretical classes, labs and hospital wasn’t something you could forget or erase from your life easily.

And second, because Kenma became aware that Tetsurou had this tendency of forgetting the notion of time by spending it surrounded with tubes and chemicals whenever Bokuto was out of town for training camps or official matches. 

In a way, it was cute that Kuroo seemed to forget how to humanely function when the volleyball player wasn’t around. But on the other hand, god it was _stupid._

So, that’s the first thing that Kenma told the raven haired man when he found him, white blouse open with the sleeves rolled up, glasses perched on his nose and head even messier than usual if it was possible.

And three kilometres long dark circles under his hazel eyes.

Kuroo didn’t even seem to notice him, scribbling some formula on his whiteboard. But his “hmm” when he turned around proved otherwise.

“Do you know what day it is?” Kenma asked.

“Friday.”

“It’s Sunday, two in the morning.” Kenma answered, face looking bored but his voice laced with a hint of worry.

That made Kuroo stop from drawing one of his chemical formula. 

“Oh.” he simply uttered out, turning to look at his best friend.

“Yes. Oh. I’m taking you home.”

Kuroo shook his head and turned to the whiteboard again. “‘Can’t, I need to finish this. One of my classmate messed it up and now I have to redo everything. It’s for Monday.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

“You don’t.”

Kuroo was silent for a moment. 

“I do.”

Kenma sighed. That was going to be long.

“No you don’t.” and before the other could answer, he spoke again. “Because your classmate messed up doesn’t mean you’re the one who has to correct it. If so, it’s them.”

Kuroo didn’t answer, but Kenma noticed he had stopped scribbling. Though, his body was still tense.

“Kuro.”

The taller turned to him, biting his bottom lip between his team.

“Kenma, I really need to finish this -“

“No you’re not. You need sleep.” with an afterthought, he added: “and a meal that is something else than coffee.”

“I’m fine.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow at him. They looked at each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only seconds, maybe a minute.

And Kuroo could feel the exhaustion, now.

How long has he been here? Two days?

He remembers saying goodbye to Koutarou before he left for his training camp. Then roaming around the empty apartment, bored, before deciding to come to the lab to see how their group project was doing. Which was going incredibly wrong, apparently, since he’s been here for the last two days trying to rectify the whole mess.

“Bokuto called me,” Kenma’s voice broke the silence and his train of thoughts. “You weren’t answering him so he got worried. I think he knew you’d be here, though.”

Checking his phone, he had a dozen texts and a few missed calls from Bokuto. 

Great, now he felt bad. He was really an _idiot_.

“Before you overthink with that thick brain of yours, he’s not mad at you. He was just worried. I was too.”

Kuroo pushed his glasses up and rubbed his face with his hands. He hated that the exhaustion brought tears to his eyes, and formed a knot in his throat, making it hard to breath. He was _stupid_.

One of Kenma’s hand was on his back, running up and down to try to calm and appease him. He pushing him forward, softly.

“Come on, let’s go home.”  
  


When Bokuto came back on Sunday morning, a bit before noon, it was to a quiet apartment. The curtains were open in the living room, but the door of their bedroom was closed. He opened it quietly and entered the room in one quick swift motion, trying to get as little light in the dark room as possible. 

Putting his training bag on the floor, next to the wardrobe, he looked at the bed, and smiled.

Kuroo was sprawled near the middle, instead of the right side of the bed where he always sleep. He was laying on his stomach, his face - turned to Bokuto’s side of the bed - was buried in his pillows. One under his head and the other covering almost his whole face. Koutarou was curious how he actually managed to _breathe._ But something pulled warmly at his heart when he noticed it was _his_ pillow Tetsurou was almost suffocating himself with. 

If he was sure the flash of his phone wouldn’t wake his partner up, Bokuto would have taken a picture. Instead, he painted it in his mind to remember it. 

Kuroo was _tall_ . But, right now, to Bokuto’s eyes, he looked small. Smaller than usual, he looked carefree, innocent, _angelic_. Like he was finally giving up on the facade he was putting on all day. Confident and strong. Which he was, obviously. But he also had his moments of doubts and weakness, and Koutarou wished he wouldn’t feel ashamed of them. 

And Bokuto knew that him spending two days locked in a small and square lab, was his way of not showing this moment of weakness to the others. Because he didn’t want people to see him like this.

Oh, how _much_ he loved that man. With all his qualities and flows. With his strong points and weaknesses. He loved _everything_.

Stripping out of his hoodie to end up in a t-shirt and a fresh pair of shorts, the white haired made his way into the bed. Careful not to wake up his sleeping partner. 

But even exhausted, Tetsurou was a light sleeper. So, it was no surprise that he blinked his eyes awake when Bokuto made himself comfortable next to him. He took this opportunity to take his pillow out of Tetsurou’s face, gently, to rest his head on it instead. Looking at him.

Although, it seemed that exhaustion won this time, because if Koutarou expected Kuroo to speak, he didn’t. Instead, he moved closer to the other man, wrapping his arms around his waist as Bokuto wrapped his own around the raven’s shoulders. He dropped a kiss on the black strands just as Kuroo’s mumbled words reached his ears. A smile creeped out in his face and he kissed his forehead.

“Missed you too.” he echoed Kuroo’s words.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kuroo is the type of guy to take rather… _impulsive_ decisions. 

Hence why he was actually in a tattoo and piercing shop. Really, how he ended up here was simple. He was going to take the train back home after a day at the hospital, when he noticed the shop. He never really paid attention before, but it was there. And it was _calling_ for him. So, he continued his way with the promise of coming back the day after.

This is, basically, the story.

Now, here he was. Ready to maybe take one of the stupidest decisions in his life. But, listen, he had always wanted to do it.

What he wasn’t ready for, though, was the _pain_. 

Listen, he was a strong person. He stopped counting the number of time he broke his fingers or sprained his ankle. Those hurt like a _bitch_ . But the pain he’s feeling _right now_ is different. It’s not as piercing as breaking a bone. But, dear god, it _stings_. He muffled a groan when a wave of pain came again in one particular area. The employee just laughed at him. 

But, when Kuroo saw the results of his impulsive decision in the mirror once they were done, the pain was quickly forgotten.

Until he’ll take a shower that is.

Now, he had to show Bokuto. 

The question of how he’ll do it didn’t need a particular thinking, because as soon as Bokuto came back from his evening practice and they finished dinner, the other man was kissing him. He still tasted like the yakitori they just had and he smelled like the leather and cookie deodorant he kept in his sport bag to use after his shower. Really, the combination shouldn’t turn Kuroo on this much. But, well, here he was. 

Koutarou’s eagerness made him chuckle as they stumbled in their bedroom, bodies glued together and hands running in each other’s hair, messing it up. Kuroo managed to pull away enough to get rid of his shirt, Bokuto’s following a mere seconds after. The volleyball player pushed him further on the bed, so they were in the middle, Tetsurou’s head falling on the pillows as Bokuto’s mouth trailed down his body. Kuroo pushed himself back up, so he was sitting, pulling his partner’s face to his so he could kiss, _taste_ him again. Bokuto’s hand was already trying to unbutton his black jean. His own hand was doing the same, though it was much easier for him to get rid of Koutarou’s clothes, since he was wearing his sport pants. When the other finally managed to pop his button open, and that they’d fallen back on the bed, Kuroo grabbed Bokuto’s wrist softly, stopping him from sliding the fabric down. The white haired looked at him, curious and confused. Kuroo kissed his worries away with a soft and loving kiss.

“Just warning you that you might see something different once you’ll get rid of my pants.” Tetsurou simply said, smirking.

“What did you do?” Bokuto asked, chuckling but genuinely curious. 

Kuroo wriggled his eyebrows. “Undress me and you’ll see.”

Bokuto chuckled but his grin was not leaving his face as he kissed him. “That’s like, super sexy.”

So, undress him, Bokuto did.

And, oh my godness.

“You got a tattoo?!” he screamed. His mouth agape and his eyes gleaming with excitement. “That’s so cool!”

Kuroo leaned against the pillow more comfortably and silently watched his partner. His thumb rubbing soft circles Bokuto’s hand, absentmindedly. The smirk on his face had morphed into what Kenma called the “love-sick smile he had whenever he was looking at Bokuto”. He had taken a shower before Bokuto got home so, he had cleaned the disgorging ink from the tattoo and put on after care cream. It wasn’t as red at it was when he got it done, and looked definitely more clean than before he took a shower. Koutarou was looking at the proud black and white Japanese dragon now adorning his right knee and the bottom of his thigh. The head of the dragon was above his knee while most of its body was on his kneecap - the part that hurt the most, hands down -, his tail was finishing its course on the side of his calf. He grazed his fingers over the skin, almost afraid to touch.

“Dude, that’s so…” he trailed off.

Kuroo smirked again and pulled him closer by the elastic of his boxer brief. Their lips were touching, but they weren’t kissing.

“What do you think?” Tetsurou asked.

“Babe, that’s so fucking sexy.” Koutarou finally said. He kissed him, more tongue than softness - not that Kuroo minded, really -. “Like, your thighs were already looking like God’s own creation but, now, it’s -” he kissed him again, his hands throwing Tetsurou’s own briefs away. “Fuck, I wanna make love to you even more, now.”

“Feel free to.” Kuroo managed to utter between two fierce and wild kisses, his own hands roaming over Bokuto’s toned chest and stomach.

If the pain in his lower back the next day was any indication, then the tattoo definitely was a turn on for Bokuto. Kuroo mostly got the tattoo for himself, since it was his wish and body. But deep down, he really hoped it would please Bokuto as well. Not necessarily for sex purposes, but knowing he could freely expose it rather than hide it, in his own home, was always comforting.

When Akaashi watched him with hawk like eyes and asked him if he had a fun night, he wanted to retort with a “if you knew”, but decided it was for him and Koutarou only to appreciate. So, instead, he fired Keiji’s question back to him and to his date night with Osamu. 

Maybe he should get a piercing next. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Bokuto liked to surprise people. So, knowing he couldn’t really surprise Kuroo since he was in class, he decided to go and surprise Keiji first. Bless the spare key his best friend had given him when he first moved in.

Feeling like the perfect thief he saw in those American movies, he entered the apartment, silent. The apartment was quiet, seemingly deprived of human lives. He didn’t see Natsu, maybe she was sleeping in the bedroom or in the living room. He’ll check later. For now, he was on a mission: find some chips. He was starving. The light lunch he had before they left practice didn’t ease his hunger and _longing_ of some junk food. It was a bit after two in the afternoon, Keiji wouldn’t be back before some time, but he could always crash in the couch and watch Netflix. Tetsurou finished at eight so he had time to spare. 

What he didn’t plan, though, was to meet a familiar face in Keiji’s kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks. And he blinked a few times to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. But no, it was real.

Osamu was standing in front of him, a t-shirt and sweatpants that definitely belonged to Keiji on, and Natsu curled up in his arms. Their eyes met. And Koutarou may have lived the longest and awkwardest silence of his life. 

“Huh, hi.” he eventually said. 

“Hi.” Osamu answered. And Bokuto was sure he was retaining himself from smiling. 

“Nice to see you.” he said, because well, that was partly true, he was glad to see the other man. But it was also the first thing that came to his mind. “Hum, I need to make a call… Be right back!” and he fled to the bathroom, spamming Keiji with texts. So, yes, he was happy Osamu and his best friend hit it off, but he _absolutely_ didn’t plan on meeting Osamu _in that context_ , not right now at least. Even less in Akaashi’s own apartment.

Apartment where Koutarou wasn’t really supposed to be in the first place. Because, really, there were no emergencies going on that required him to stay at Keiji’s. He just came here because he was bored. But, wait...

What was Osamu doing in Keiji’s apartment? Did he spend the night? Did him and Akaashi -

Bokuto did the first thing that came to his mind when he panicked. He called Kuroo. Who answered at the third ringtone. Koutarou didn’t let him greet him.

“Keiji and Osamu had sex last night!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Honey.” Kuroo called Bokuto from his place on the couch, scrolling on his Instagram feed and liking Akaashi’s latest picture. It was one of him and Osamu from their latest trip to the Hyogo prefecture. When he heard Koutarou answering with a mumbled “yes” next to him, Kuroo spoke again. “What do you say about dining out? It’s been a while.” he proposed.

Bokuto paused the _The Witcher_ game he was playing and smiled at him. A kid in a candy store.

“Of course! And I agree, it’s been a long time. Where to?”

“What about this Italian restaurant we went last time?” Koutarou agreed and Tetsurou gently tapped his butt with his foot when he got up. “Go and make yourself sexy.”

“I’m always sexy!” the white haired shouted from their bedroom.

“Yes you are.” Kuroo mumbled to himself, his thoughts going to the ring hidden in the pocket of his jacket.

Bokuto took the last bite of his _Maiale cinta senese_ , wiped his mouth with his napkin and continued with his story. Which was how he met Osamu in Keiji’s apartment a few months ago. He still wasn’t over it.

“The more I think about it, the more awkward it gets.” he physically cringed and put his head in his hand. “Please remove this memory from my head.”

“Just be glad you didn’t see them _both_ , and naked.” was Kuroo helpful comment. Bokuto groaned in his hands, while the raven haired cackled. 

They shared an Iced Coffee for dessert. Koutarou had insisted they never tried to share the same drink with two straws before - they did, but who was Kuroo to refuse him - and that it was cute. And really less of a disaster than this one time when they tried to reenact the spaghetti scene in _The Lady and The Tramp._ The white haired did more than one eskimo kiss to Kuroo, thanks to their closeness whenever they took a sip. He really did miss having dinner out. The mood was completely different from when they were eating from home. Kuroo cherished both. But eating fancy dishes in one of their favourite restaurants definitely hit different. 

The waiter cleared their empty coupe a few minutes after they were done. And they looked at each other. It wasn’t a weird silence, but it hold a lightly obvious tension.

It’s Koutarou who broked it.

“You know,” he bit his bottom lip, slightly worried. “That might seem weird but… I was sure you were going to propose tonight.”

That definitely caught Tetsurou off guard. And it must have shown on his face because Koutarou cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“Or maybe not.” the white-haired mumbled.

“Wait, are you kidding?” Kuroo shook his head and pointed to him. “I thought _you_ were going to propose!” Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes. That made the raven haired rummage through the inner pocket of his jacket, taking out the velvet box hidden there. “That’s why I didn’t say anything! Because you looked ready to ask any moment.”

Koutarou’s mouth hung open for a few seconds, before he himself digged into his pockets, taking out the same velvet box Kuroo was holding.

“ _You_ are kidding! _You_ were looking ready to propose any minutes.”

They looked at each other again, eyes wide and trying to comprehend what just happened. Were they both planning to propose on the same night? It’s this realization that made Kuroo loose it and enter a fit of chuckles, turning into a full laugh.

“Dude, that’s not even funny!” Bokuto argued, but tears were gathering at the corner of his eyes from holding back his own laugh.

Tetsurou took one deep breath and opened the velvet box, presenting it to his partner. “Bro, do you want to marry me?”

“Only if you marry me, bro.” Koutarou retorted, presenting his own box and ring to him. And he got the ring out, sliding it to Kuroo’s ring finger, where he recently had a ‘K’ in manuscript lettering tattooed. Tetsurou did the same to his own finger, the gold ring perfectly embracing Koutarou’s matching ‘T’ lettering. 

Not minding the stares they were getting since their round of loud laughter, Tetsurou pulled him in a deep, soft and loving kiss across the table, both his hands cupping Koutarou’s face as Bokuto’s own hand rested on Tetsurou’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing under his eyes to his cheekbone. 

They both were grinning when they pulled away, their left hands now intertwined, displaying their newly added golden rings. 

“Hi, fiancé.” Kuroo said, still grinning.

“Hello yourself, fiancé.” Bokuto said back, a matching grin on his face. 

It was probably the first time they put an official label on them and their relationship. But it wasn’t weird, and Kuroo wouldn’t want to have it another way. 

Just like everything else, proposing to Koutarou only felt natural. 

  
  
  


_“You walked into my life like you had always lived there, like my heart was a home built just for you.”_

_a.r.asher_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! \o/
> 
> Comments and kudos are my serotonin boost!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bokutowantsyou)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/bokutowantsyou)   
> 


End file.
